


Humor Me

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily and James. James and Lily. Its Christmas but that won't stop these two from bickering but it might make them fall in love. One shot





	Humor Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer; I own nada, nilch, noo-thing. J.K. Rowling however owns the world. I wish I was her but I am not. So again I remind you every little thing is hers. I own Nothing.

                                                        Humor me

"James bloody Potter what are you doing?!" Lily screamed storming in her green eyes flashing in the dim lighting of the firelight. She was dishevled from waking so early in the morning and flying out of her bed at the sound of the huge crash in the common room. But it only seemed to enhance her good looks.  

He sighed, unconsiously running a hand through his hair as he turned to face her "Morning sweetest Lilian." He had wanted to surprise her early this morning but not at _three_ in the morning.

"Its three in the morning," she continued mirroring his thoughts " Your not supposed to be up at three in the morning. Im not supposed to be up at three in the morning! So why the bloody hell are we!"

"Then go back to bed ." he said  bitter that his plans had been ruined. 

She just glared at him" And let you play whatever sadistic maurader pranks on Christmas. I think not. What are you doing anyway, putting slugs in stockings, switching presaent labels, cursing ribbons to never untie."

"Guess again besides if it was a Maurader prank we'd all be here." he said " But those are some good ideas you sure you don't want to try them.Break one school rule before the end." He smiled at her standing up and taking a step forward.

She automaticaly stepped back." Not on your life Potter. And I dont believe you anyway I know its a prank. It has to be you wouldn't be up if it wasn't."

"What you don't believe I could be doing something entirly harmless."he took another step forward." I could be doing something other then pranking."

She took another step back "Impossible I know you."

Step forward "you could know me better."

Step back " There's nothing more to know."

Step forward" Let me show you differently."

Step back" I don't think so."

Step forward " Are you afraid I'll show you different."

Step back "Nothing about you scares me Potter."

Step forward " Then why do you keep backing up."

She stoped glaring at him crossing her arms and sticking her stubborn chin out. "You will tell me what your doing by the end of the night."

He stepped forward watching her before stepping forward again so that he was only seperated from her by inches. "I don't doubt it, but the night still has a long way to go and who knows what will happen by the end of it." 

She glared up at him trying to ignore his height advantage, or gorgeous hazel eyes, or soft mouth giving her a verry anoying very attractive smirk,or his unkept hair that she was dying to run her fingers thru or the closeness of his body which she knew was well muscled. To help her ignore all of this she went and sat on the couch never breaking eye contact.

"Are we having a staring contest Lily becuase I know I can win." He said sitting next to her.

"Of course not that would be childish, but if we were, if I won you have to tell me what you were doing."But she did not break eye contact.

" And if I won you would stay here till dawn breaks."

"If we were having a staring contest."

"Yes if we were."

They sat there eyes starting to water too stuborn to end just another compition. But then James started to move closer his hands inching towards hers.

"What are you doing." Lily praticly hissed.

"You never said we couldn't touch during the staring contest."

"No touching." 

They were silent again before Lily relised her mistake.

"We're not having a starring contest."

"Then their can't be rules." James said grinning and touching her hand. Her eyes narrowed and it looked like she was going to strike him but she didn't break away. He began running his finger up and down her arm.

"That's dirty,you cant do that."

"You could play dirty too. I wouldn't mind."

She suddenly gave him a wicked smile, and his smile ebbed away.

"Umm Lily you wouldn't do anything evil would you. 'Cause your smiles starting to really scare me."

Her smile widened to an impossible length.

"Lily earth to Lily its just a game." She lifted her hand from the couch and placed it on his chest, ignoring his mouth which had dropped to the floor she grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her. Then she whispered in a husky voice.

"I never lose."

Before shoving him off the couch forcing him to break eye contact. 

"Now tell me what you were doing Potter." She said still smiling at his upturned face of awe.

"You won't believe me." 

"Try me."

"You'll laugh."

"Humor me."

James shook his head sighing before he reached under the couch to grab what he had stowed under there moments before Lily had stormed in.

" I was making you a preasent. Merry Christmas." He said hiding his gift behind his back watching her beautiful eyes widen and her delicate mouth form an oh of surprise before a light blush lit her cheeks.

"Now close your eyes so I can wrap it." He said giving her a dazzling smile, too shocked to protest she closed her eyes. He turned away from her taking his time to wrap it trying to think of what to say when she opened it. Finally finished he turned back to find her lying on the couch deeply breathing and completly asleep. He shook his head bemused lying the gift near her head he kissed her soflty on the head and covered her with a blanket. He then got comfortable on the floor looking one last time up at Lily. 

"Looks like we both win this time."

Lily awoke the next morning to find James asleep on the floor. She quietly took preasent in her hands untieing the ribbon and removing the lid to find a glass rose sitting upon a satin cushion a card tyed to it she delicatly opened the card.

"For my sweetest flower a rose that never fades away. If you hold it it shows you your true love. 

                                                                                                 Merry Christmas"

Lily lifted the rose from the box and watched the delicate petals each light up with the image of James face.

"It's beutiful James." She said putting it pack in the box and kissing him lightly on the head before laying back down and sleeping. She missed James eyes flitter and his warm smile spread as he fell back into happy dreams.

 


End file.
